Surprises
by WistfulLove
Summary: Draco surprises Hermione with something she would never have expected...what will be her reaction? M for "lemon". HG & DM. Appearances by HP & RW.


Surprises

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the courtyard of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a pleasant Saturday in May, school was coming to an end, they had no homework for once, and just decided to get some sunshine while they had the chance. The three best friends were chatting about the good weather when they saw a familiar face walking towards them: Malfoy. The three Gryffindor's had loathed Malfoy since the first day of school in their first year. Whenever they were around each other, Malfoy always tried to insult each of them, although Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew well enough that he was just a jerk, and never took anything he said to heart.

As Malfoy and his usual gang approached them, Harry and Ron tightened their grips on their wands, not paying any attention to Hermione's whispers of, "Oh don't bother, he's not worth it."

When Malfoy finally looked up and saw who was in front of him, he of course, put a smirk on his thin pale face…though it wasn't quite as evil as it usually was.

"Sup Potter, Weasley, and (with a pause), Granger?" He looked quickly at Hermione, the smirk wiping off his face for just a fraction of a second, then returning it when he glanced at both Harry and Ron.

"Nothing much Malfoy." Said Harry. "Shouldn't you be down in the dungeons where you belong? I don't think the sun suits you much."

"Shut up Potter." Malfoy said. "You shouldn't be around at all, you're just a waste of space, the same with you Weasel Bee, and… (then Malfoy looked at Hermione in the most peculiar way, [her face reddening] before saying) …well yeah, just, just stay out of my way will you!" And he stormed off.

The three Gryffindor's watched them, as Ron turned to Hermione and said, "What was all that about? He didn't call you, well, you know, Mudblood for once."

"I know…it was…weird." Said Hermione…thoroughly confused. Although, for some reason and Hermione couldn't quite place it, she almost had a warm feeling inside of her, when she replayed in her mind, the way Draco had faltered when he looked at her. But she quickly pushed it from her mind; reminding herself, Malfoy was always a jerk…he couldn't possibly have a nice bone in his body.

Later that evening they had just finished dinner and headed back up to the dormitories. Harry and Ron both bid Hermione a good night, as she said goodnight in return and was about to walk up to her dorm, she forgot she had to return a book to the library that evening or Madam Pince was going to wring her neck. She quickly found the book, climbed out of the portrait hole, and headed to the library.

On her way back, she took a short cut to avoid Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. As she was walking down the familiar hallway, familiar, since her and her two best friends had been there so often, as it was the hallway with the Room of Requirement, she heard someone say "Good evening." and looked up.

She looked with, what she was sure of a look of great surprise on her face; she saw that pale face looking back at her, the same one she had seen earlier that day.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, directly at the entrance of the Room of Requirement, and was simply staring at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what was going on…her mind had gone blank and her legs had become a little weak. Quickly she pulled herself together and said with a snap, "What are you doing? What do you want Malfoy?" Eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm not doing anything bad, so don't try and get me in trouble…I was just taking a walk, I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Hermione said, still eyeing him as if he was going to pull his wand out at her, any second.

"Honestly Gra-, er, Hermione, I'm not doing anything bad…for once." He said with a bit of a smirk.

Taken aback, Hermione asked, "…why did you call me by my first name?"

Faltering, Malfoy said, "Oh, well, I um, I just thought I would be nice to you for once…you know, since you're alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hermione blurted out… "I can take care of myself! Just because Harry and Ron aren't here, doesn't mean, you have to fake acting nice to me. You're _never _nice anyway."

At this, Draco took a small step toward Hermione, his face softening, "What if I'm not faking? What if I actually want to try and be nice?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears…

"Can, can I show you something?" Draco asked, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Don't even try anything Malfoy" Hermione said, "if you try and curse me, you'll be sorry."

A small, innocent smile appeared on Malfoy's face. Hermione never thought it was possible for him to have such an expression.

"I promise you I won't hurt you…I understand how you wouldn't trust me…and I'm not asking you to trust me completely, but, this once, just try. Take a chance, and come with me. Please?"

Still eyeing him, Hermione had a strange feeling that he was telling the truth, that he wouldn't hurt her. "Alright fine, I'll go with you, but you better not be lying."

With a slightly bigger smile Draco said, "I promise I won't hurt you."

With that, Draco walked past the wall three times, his eyes closed; concentrating on what he wanted the room to turn into. Soon Hermione saw the familiar door form from the wall and Draco, turned the handle, and waved his hand over, indicating Hermione to follow him.

Hermione took a few steps forward, pausing for only a second, telling herself to be brave, and walked into the room after Malfoy, who closed the door; ensuring they would be alone and uninterrupted.

At first, she was confused. The room was semi-dark with candles along a few shelves. It was light enough to see where you were going, but if you were trying to read a book, it would hurt your eyes after a while. Even without the candles, the room was dark itself, with maroon coloured walls, and the ceiling was enchanted just like the great hall to represent the sky outside. Hermione looked up and she could see millions of stars in the dark blue night, with the moon shining in the corner. She looked around and in the far corner of the room was a king sized bed with a maroon comforter and big pillows. It looked like the comfiest and coziest bed ever made. Hermione was shocked by what she was seeing…it didn't really register in her head, what this was all for, until she looked back at Draco, who was looking at her like, he never had before.

Hermione was speechless and staggered back a few steps.

"Hermione" Draco said, in a smooth soft voice. "Hermione, I know I'm a jerk all the time…I know I've called you awful names in the past, but I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, so it's kind of in my nature. I, I know that isn't much of an excuse and I won't use it again, but I just wanted to tell you."

He seemed to struggle with his words for a few seconds before he said, "Hermione, I look at you, and it takes everything I have to not keep staring at you all class period. I think, I think you're beautiful. All my actions before this, I hate myself for doing them…I was confused…but now I know what I want and I don't care what it takes. I just want you and you only. You're smart, funny, and gorgeous. And (with a deep breath), I love you. I'm just asking you to think for a minute, search deep down, and tell me if you feel _anything_ of the same. I know you hate me on the surface…but think if you could ever have a place in your heart for me…please, because you have _always_ been in mine."

Completely abashed, Hermione just stared at Draco.

Finally, after a few minutes silence and thought, she managed to say, "Are you serious?"

A little disappointed, Draco stepped towards Hermione, putting his hands on her arms and said, "Yes, I'm serious. I've never been surer in my life. I love you."

For what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes, Draco and Hermione simply started at each other, with his hands still on her arms.

Then, without much warning, Draco took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. She didn't try and pull away, she didn't try and fight. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. The way his lips formed to hers, it was perfect.

Slowly she reached up and put her arms around his neck, as he moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer.

The way their bodies touched was something neither of them had ever experienced and never thought they would be sharing together.

Draco slowly pulled Hermione towards the bed, turning her around, and lowering her down. Still looking into each others eyes, breathing slightly heavier than before, Draco started to crawl on top of Hermione and push her towards the top of the bed. Losing no time, they started kissing again, Hermione only breaking away quickly, to get under the covers. She patted the bed, telling Draco to get in next to her: he more than happily obeyed. Head against the pillows, bodies pressed together, laying on their sides, they began kissing once more. Draco moved on top and traced his hand from her cheek, to neck, to shoulder, down her side, and to her thigh, making Hermione have a hitch in her breath.

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's messy blonde hair and slowly moved her hand down to put under his shirt. There she felt his smooth chiseled stomach and sighed in pleasure. Draco soon moved from kissing her mouth to her neck, which he could tell she liked for she started to arch her back. Moving his hand up, he slowly took her shirt off, kissing up and down her stomach and chest, back to her neck. He flipped them over so Hermione was on top and she started to kiss him again, passionately. He fumbled with her bra, but she just sat up, smiled and said, "Don't worry, I got it." With a flick of her wand, her bra was off and she lay back down on Draco's bare chest, their warm skin against each other.

Hermione flipped them back over and could feel Draco's erection was growing harder and harder as it pressed into her stomach. She moved her hand down and started to rub the bulge that had appeared in his pants. As she did so, he let out a groan of pleasure and started to unbuckle his jeans. Hermione took off her own, so both of them were just in their underwear. Soon, both of them were breathing quite heavily, Draco moved down, and started to rub and lick Hermione's breasts, making her take a quick intake of breath.

"Oh, Draco..." she sighed.

"Does that feel good?" he asked?

"Yes, keep going, more…".

He moved his way down farther, trailing kisses all the way down the middle of her stomach making her shudder. Lightly, he kissed her inner thighs, tickling them lightly. Next he curled his fingers around the band of her panties and slowly pulled down, sliding them along her legs. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. All he wanted was to be able to call her, his. For forever. Draco went back up and kissed Hermione, whispering in her ear, "I love you". He moved back down, kissing all the way, and then with is tongue, licked her clit. Hermione jerked with pleasure, pleading for him to go on. Draco started to swirl his tongue at her entrance and over her clit making Hermione moan and lift her hips toward him. He then entered two of his fingers, feeling her warm wet insides, making her squirm.

"God Draco that feels amazing, please don't stop!"

He began to move his fingers in and out of her, passing over her clit in the process. He started kissing her again, keeping his fingers in action. Hermione could feel her orgasm coming, but she wanted this to last, so she pushed Draco aside, and got on top of him.

She moved down his chest, licking his nipples along the way. She moved her hands up and down his chest, lightly using her nails, making him sigh with pleasure. Hermione went farther down and rubbed Draco through his boxer shorts making him groan. She then slipped down his underwear, finally releasing his dick from their confinements. Draco was rock hard and sticking straight up. Hermione looked straight into Draco's eyes and he looked back at her, she slowly moved her head down, keeping eye contact the entire time, licked her fingers, and traced her wet thumb on his head.

Draco thought to himself… "Oh GOD…that feels f*cking amazing! Hold it together Draco…don't cum yet."

Then he spoke aloud, "Hermione, I love you, you don't know how good that feels…please keep going, harder.

Hermione complied, and began to stroke his shaft, up and down, up and down.

She then took it completely in her hand, and lowered her mouth, licking the tip.

At this Draco moaned with bliss. It felt so good.

She started to get into a rhythm, coming up for air, and licking his tip, making him wild.

But Draco too wanted this too last even more, so he sat up and stopped her.

Hermione was confused and looked at him, but he just pulled her towards him and kissed her with all his might. He rolled on top of her, spreading her legs, his tip at her entrance. He looked at her and she looked at him, nodding, "I love you" she whispered, kissing him swiftly, and then laying her head back on the pillow. He nodded back, and slowly eased into her. She took a quick breath, he held still to make sure not to hurt her, letting her get used to him being inside of her.

"It's ok, just go slowly." She said, smiling at him.

"Alright" he said.

And just like he promised, he slowly went back and forth, going a little deeper each time. Soon it didn't really hurt anymore, it was a good pain, and eventually Hermione could handle it with ease, and it felt amazing.

"Faster Draco" she said.

Again and again, he thrust into her, going harder and deeper.

"God Hermione, you're so tight…it feels so good." He could feel his orgasm approaching fast, but he held it off.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes Draco, harder, please, make me cum!"

At these words, Draco smashed his mouth to hers, kissing her like never before. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and said, "Ah, I'm going to cum, faster", and as she screamed his name, Hermione felt a deep tightening in her stomach, and then she released with pure bliss.

Draco soon came after two more thrusts, closing his eyes, and collapsed onto Hermione.

Both of them were panting, chests rising and falling, as he rolled over and pulled the blanket up over them both. Hermione rolled into his side and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"That was amazing" she said.

Draco looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes, warm, against his piercing green ones. "I couldn't agree more."

-The End-


End file.
